


Толькі пошук

by Alena_Vespertilio



Series: Перевод/Пераклад/Translation [4]
Category: The Dark Artifices Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bookstore, F/M, Fluff
Language: беларуская
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-18
Updated: 2017-11-18
Packaged: 2019-02-03 22:04:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12757068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alena_Vespertilio/pseuds/Alena_Vespertilio
Summary: Апусціўшы позірк, ён прачытаў на бэйджы імя: «Эмма».Джулс не разумеў, як у кагосці можа быць улюбёнае імя, але як убачыў яе імя, яно стала яго улюбёным.





	Толькі пошук

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Just Browsing](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9687401) by [HPfanonezillion](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HPfanonezillion/pseuds/HPfanonezillion). 



Упершыню Джуліан убачыў яе, калі яна каля дзвярэй дадавала на стэнд новыя тавары. Яна сустрэла яго усмешкай і прывітаннем. Джулс адказаў тым самым, але спыніўся: яе прыгажосць уразіла яго. Яе вочы былі колеру мора, цёмныя валасы атачалі прыгожы твар. 

Апусціўшы позірк, ён прачытаў на бэйджы імя: «Эмма». 

Джулс не разумеў, як у кагосці можа быць улюбёнае імя, але як убачыў яе імя, яно стала яго улюбёным.

Джуліан замовіў у барысты каву і ўладкаваўся з альбомам для малявання. Яго аловак лётаў па старонцы: ён маляваў кожны дэталь рук Эммы, якія з асцярожнасцю складвалі ў стос і расстаўлялі кнігі. Яе твар быў вельмі засярожданым, калі яна правярала, ці правільна іх расмясціла.

Яго кава была халоднай, калі будзільнік стрэліў сігналам аб тым, што яму пара збірацца дадому на вячэру.

Эмма развіталася, калі ён мінаў яе. Ён усміхнуўся і нязграбна махнуў рукой. 

Другі раз ён убачыў яе праз чатырі дні — няня захварэла, і Джуліану трэба было дапамагаць ей, — Эмма стаяла за стойкай, займалася пакупнікамі. Быў вялікі прыліў кліентаў, а яна была адзіным касірам. Ён замовіў каву, але замест таго каб сесці ў кавярні, накіраваўся да секцыі кніг па мастацтве. 

Ён узяў адну выпадковую, ледзь зірнуўшы на кошт. Накіроўваючыся да стойкі, ён заўважыў другога касіра, які прыёшоў, каб дапамагчы. Ён не быў упэўнены, што патрапіць да Эммы, таму пакінуў кнігу на запасной паліцы і вярнуўся на месца ў кавярню. Гэтым разам ён маляваў яе вочы, перамалёўваў некалькі разоў, каб атрымалася правільна. Ён ніяк не мог зрабіць іх такімі самымі, якімі яны былі на пышным твары Эммы. 

Джуліан зазірнуў туды адной суботняй раніцай. Нарэшце яго бацькі былі дома, а ў няні быў выходны. Ён быў пазбаўлены ад усіх клапот пра дзяцей. І планаваў правесці ўвесь дзень малюючы Эмму. Калі яна была ў кніжнай краме. 

На жаль, сярод знаёмых асоб, якія ён бачыў у папярэднія візіты, Эммы не было. Ён зрабіў звычайную замову, перш чым сесці на звыклае месца. Тут не было нічога такого самага цікавага для замалёвак, як Эмма, таму ён, не адкрываючы альбома, уладкаваўся ямчэй і пачаў разглядаць пакупнікоў. 

А потым увайшла яна. Яё цёмна-каштанавыя валасы былі сабраны ў нізкі хвост. Яна памахала калегам і прайшла ў кавярню. Яна перахілілася праз стойку і жартавала з барыстам, пакуль ён гатаваў ёй каву. Ёй не трэба было замаўляць. 

Пасля таго, як яна ўзяла кубак, яна павярнулася і сустрэлася позіркам з Джулсам. 

У роце стала суха, калі яна накіравалася прама да яго стала. Эмма адсунула крэсла насупраць і села, быццам яны былі старымі сябрамі, якія сустрэліся за кубкам кавы. 

— Прывітанне, — сказаў нарэшце Джулс.

Эмма усміхнулася. 

— Рада цябе бачыць, — яна сербанула каву і мазнула па стале кончыкам пальца.

— Эм, узаемна, — сказаў ён, зрабіўшы вялікі глыток яго ўжо састылай кавы. 

— Я Эмма. Але, мяркую, ты ўжо ведаеш, — яна крыху нахілілася. — А ты…

— Джуліан, — адказаў ён. — Прыемна пазнаёміцца афіцыяльна. 

Яна засмяялася. 

— Так што ты робіш тут кожны вечар?

— Нічога, — ён сунуў альбом у сумку і нахіліўся. — Проста малюю свет вакол. 

Яна ківнула.

— Зразумела.

Уставаючы, Эмма прапанавала:

— Ці не хочаш паглядзець кнігі? 

Джулс спадзяваўся, што яго сэрца не калацілася так гучна, што яна яго чула, пакуль ён збіраў рэчы і ішоў за ёй па краме.


End file.
